Born To Die
by SullyClarke
Summary: Based on Lana Del Ray's song NOT a songfic.Jerome's getting tired of working with Rufus and his constant threats. One day he finally does something about it. Tries to kill himself. Can Amber, Nina, Mara and Patricia help save him?T for drugs, suicide etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Pulling The Trigger.**

**What if Rufus kept his promise to kill Jerome? What if every step closer Jerome got to somebody in Sibuna the closer Rufus was to pulling the trigger? Jerome just doesn't want to live so he has his attempt at killing himself. But what if he was saved? Can Nina, Patricia, Mara and Amber help make him change his mind? *Joy is not in this***

**Disclaimer I do not own House of Anubis or any of it's character's just the plot of this story.**

**Hey guys! Gee it's been awhile since my last proper update so here is a new story. It's sad but I hope you like it. Please review because I have spent a lot of time writing this! It will be written up in about 5 to 6 parts MAYBE more. It's not 100% sure or finished yet so we'll have to wait and see what happens enjoy! Here is Pulling the Trigger chapter 1.**

**Try 1 and the American**

**Jerome's P.O.V. **

"I mean it Jerome, if I do not get the relics by Friday (* Because it was Monday and Rufus was feeling generous*) I swear I will pull the trigger to your pretty little head" barked Rufus. I stood there and just nodded my head. He is serious this time Jerome I thought. 5 times I haven't brought anything to him. I am so dead. How did I get into this and how do I get out of it? Even the Scooby gang can't help me! I can't take anything with anyone not knowing it's me. There's only one thing left to do. Suicide. Either way I'm going to die! At least I know this is the end.

*On the way to school still Jerome's P.O.V.*

So I decided to ditch school and get wasted. I go and hop into town I would easily pass for 18 even though I'm 16. I even have and ID. I got a big bottle of vodka and leave. I rooted through the medicine cabinet and grabbed anything I could to chuck down my throat. I headed back to the house and got ready to die.

**Nina's P.O.V.**

Fabian forgot his textbook at the house in the bathroom I have no idea why but anyway. I walked in not expecting to see anyone but I was mistaken. I swore on my way in the I heard the chorus of Titanium by David Guetta as I walked back to the house. **(hint for the rest of the story it has a connection with the story and Jerome and some other character. Hmmm… I wonder who well I know) **I walked into the bathroom and saw Jerome slumped on the ground in the corner. In his right hand, a bottle of vodka, in his left, a bottle of pills. A deathly concoxion I thought to myself. I went over to him and checked his pulse and he was still alive thankfully. The seal on the medicine bottle was unbroken. He was half conscious and drunk. He stood up, stumbled and fell into my arms. "Trudy" I screamed. While I waited for Trudy to come I sat Jerome as best as I could on the toilet seat because even for a thin 5ft 11 boy of 16 he was quite heavy. Trudyfound us and checked out Jerome. He was only drunk so there was no need for him to go to hospital.

***NEXT MORNING* Jerome's P.O.V.**

I woke up with a head shattering headache and realised it was a hangover from yesterday. Then I saw Nina standing over me. "You gave me a fright Jerome". I stared at her puzzled. She was silent and then it came to me. "Oh yah. That." I answered. "Why did you do it Jerome, why"? she said softly. "Rufus, he threatened to murder me" I replied looking at the ground. "Why did he threaten you Jerome"? I burst into the story and we talked for awhile. **(You already probably know the story so I'm not wasting my time typing it plus I'm under enough pressure already) **I still wanted to die though. So here we go today we attempt suicide Number 2: Drug Overdose.

**That's it! Hope you enjoyed it please review because I spent so much time on this so please review next person trying to save him is ….. you must wait until next time.! Until next time enjoy!**


	2. Patricia and her emotions

**PTT C.2**

**Hey I'm back! Hope everybody enjoyed the last chapter! Thank you all for your lovely reviews it cheered me up a lot I wasn't feeling great! Put enough about that so do you want to know who's trying to save Jerome this time. PATRICIA! This is completely off the topic but did you know there is actually a saint. Jerome? If you don't believe me Google it! Okay I'll shut up now and let you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Patricia's P.O.V.**

It was a regular Tuesday morning; everyone was either eating sleeping (or in Amber's case both! She was face first asleep in her porridge) or finishing homework that wasn't done the day before. There was no sign of Jerome at 8:15 a.m. I knew something was wrong because Jerome **never** misses breakfast so I went looking for him. I guessed he was in his bedroom. I checked as I needed to get my history textbook from Alfie's bed because the night before.

Shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium

Shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium

As I walked down the hall I heard that playing. I walked in and saw Jerome huddled over his bedside locker with a rolled up piece of tissue paper and a white powder that looked like cocaine. It definitely had to be cocaine or some type of drug unless he was doing salt or sugar but the powder was too fine to be sugar or salt. I walked over and slapped him across the head. He turned around quickly with his back blocking my view of his bedside table. "What was that for" he exclaimed. "What are you doing with drugs"? I asked and gave him my death glare. He paused and finally answered. "I want to die". "Why"? I replied my voice softer than the first time but still harsh and serious. "Rufus that's why"! He cried as his eyes welled up. I strangely felt sorry for him and I even put my arm around his shoulder as I sat on his bed. He talked about how Rufus threatened to murder him. He left a tear roll down his cheek at the end of the story. Just as the last word left his mouth I pulled him into a hug. It felt weird in a way but good in another way.

**Jerome's P.O.V.**

Patricia was quite emotional after out little conversation which was very odd for her. I hadn't managed to slip away to get more cocaine because Nina and Patricia were watching me from every angle. And I really mean watching. But I decided against it in the end. I felt quite self-conscious in fact which is strange for me.

**That's it! Hope you enjoyed it I think it's a bit of a Patrome drabble but they will not end up together in the end. I am planning to go ahead with a sequel tell me if I should and please send in a review I spent really hard working on this. And next up trying to save Jerome is (I'm telling you because I feel EXTRA generous today) Mara!**

**Please review it makes my day so much better!**


	3. Mara and a rope

**Born to Die**

**Hey new chapter for all of you! Just a note I changed the name from Pulling the Trigger to Born to Die it actually works better. So I am not going to update anymore UNLESS I get 5 or more reviews however long it takes! Here it is Chapter 3, Mara and a rope. This is going to be very much a Jara chapter BUT from now on the story is Jamber.**

Mara and a rope ~ Chapter 3 ~ Born to Die

Mara's P.O.V. Wednesday evening.

I've been noticing that Jerome has been acting very strange these past few days. He has been ditching class every day this week so far. He's just not himself these days. And before and after school he is often disappearing. Some times the same time and I must say I have been tempted many a time to go after him. But I haven't actually plucked up the courage to go. So today I was bored after school and decided to go for a walk. As I came closer to the woods I saw a tall shadowy figure fixing something onto what looked like a tree. As I got closer I could make out that the figure was Jerome. "Hi Jerome… um what are you doing," "What this," he said pointing to the rope hanging on the tree next to him "I am just a catching a… um…. Squirrels and seeing if I can get them caught but of course I will let them go," I looked at him puzzled so I walked off.

You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am Titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am Titanium

Chose your last words, This is the last time,

Cuz you and I, we were born to die.

I came back and from the tree I saw a tall figure hanging from the tree. Well it's surely not a gigantic human sized squirrel. Then it dawned on me it was Jerome I ran towards him to see what he was doing. "Jerome what are you doing?" "I…. I…. I…. want to die, I feel suicidal , I just don't want to live anymore Mara my life is so screwed up can't you see," "No I can't Jerome which must make me blind" I said. "Yes it is Mara you don't know the hell I've gone through you don't know me Mara and yet you think I do," he screamed. I stood there flabbergasted and not a word could leave my mouth. I hadn't expected something like that to come from his mouth. For 10 whole seconds the forest was in complete silence. "I'm sorry Mara I shouldn't have shouted at you like that," he whispered. "It's fine Jerome," I said putting a hand on his arm "Just please don't commit suicide because I love you too much to let you go." I finished and he released the rope from his neck. There were red friction burns left in his neck but I said he could easily cover them up with a scarf. He stood there for a second, came over closer to me and kissed me passionately on the lips. But something is not right there was passion but not pure passion, passion you feel when somebody really loves you.

Jerome's P.O.V.

Did I really just do what I THINK I DID? Guess I must have. But the thing is I actually DON'T like Mara. I love someone else, But I can never be with her because I'm plain, old, sad Jerome. So far every attempt at suicide had been foiled by the girls. But it looks like it has come down t this one thing. The jump from a bridge. And I won't be found.

**He thinks the bridge is the end but is the end really nigh for Jerome will someone come to his rescue once again? Well we'll let Amber tell you the story next time round and there is a MASSIVE twist in store for one person. But who? Leave a review to find out and I need 5 of them for the truth to be revealed. So until next time.**


	4. Ambs and the confrontation on the bridge

**Born to Die 4**

**Hello everybody as you may have guessed we got 5 reviews! So this chapter is very JAMBERISH and very cute. It's sad but I promise you it ends in a big cliff-hanger. There will be a sequel which is a work in progress. Well it will be I haven't started on it yet. And that will be very much revolving around them. Them being Amber and Jerome.**

**So here is the 4 th and final chapter before the sequel.**

**Amber and the Confrontation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House Of Anubis.**

**Very early Thursday morning *3am* **

**Amber's PO.V.**

I am getting increasingly worried about Jerome. Nina, Patricia and Mara have told me all about the encounters they have had with him this past week. Poor guy he's only human. I couldn't get to sleep this particular night there was just something wrong I could feel it. That or else I am so used to the whole night time Sibuna/attic/cellar/afterlights out sneaking around thing. It's kind of a routine at this stage. I decided to go downstairs and watch television or something. I went down and found 7 notes addressed to Amber, Alfie, Fabian, Mara, Mick, Nina and Patricia.** (just remember this is season 1.) **And a note addressed to Trudy and Victor. I took mine and read it. It read:

Dearest Amber ;

I hope you understand why I am doing this. If not, Nina, Mara and Patricia will tell you. I have something to tell you and I thought it would be easier to write this than say it because I know it will never happen. I love you Ambs. I really do. I guess this is it Amber. Our last goodbye. By now I am dead. I jumped off the 10 arch bridge in town. Please tell no one Amber. I just told everyone else that I went back home to my mother. And please don't come looking for me or my body. Please. It's all I ask of you. Please do that and I will die happy.

With all my love,

Jerome xxxxx

I shed a tear as I read it. A tear rolled down my cheek and onto the paper and the biro ink smudged. The ink smudged so he couldn't have been gone long. If I was quick I might actually catch him. I ran to get my coat and ugg boots and ran off.

The bridge was a kilometre or two outside of town and it took longer considering the fact that I was wearing ugg boots. Don't try it ever.

You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am Titanium

You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am Titanium

As I ran closer that song became clearer. The singer had a strong, male, British accent. I couldn't see anyone standing because off the dense fog surrounding me. Then I realised as I got closer through the fog that it was Jerome! He turned around and looked at me. I had been so quiet, so how had he heard me? We were 15m apart when I stopped. He turned around and looked at me. He was about to jump until I screamed. "Jerome," I screamed, "Please stop and talk to me and we can make things better." He took a step closer to the edge of the bridge. One leg was about to go and other wasn't too far behind it. "Jerome, I love you too!" I screamed so loud I felt hoarse. "Please don't jump." He stopped, got off the bridge and stood just inches away from me. "No, you don't love me Amber" he shouted gritting his teeth. "Yes, I do," I answered. "No, lies, everything is lies," he shouted back again. Silence fell upon us, as I moved closer and kissed him. "I rest my case," he said softly. "I don't believe you Amber," he whispered. "Why would I lie Jerome, give me one reason why!" He was silent. "Jerome, you know of all people I couldn't pull off a good decent lie if my life depended on it" I laughed. I kissed him again. "I.. I believe you now Amber" He replied, his voice full of innocence. "Jerome, why are you doing this," I said taking his hands in mine and sitting on the bridge edge **(where it was a fall of less than 1m onto grass)** "Rufus, Amber, he threatened to kill me if I didn't get all the relics by tomorrow," He said. "I feel quite bad now because I could have done something to help you," I said. "No you couldn't have Amber," sighed Jerome. "Jerome if you come back to the house, stop trying o commit suicide, I will be you girlfriend," I said smiling. "What about Alfie's constant flirting?" he asked. "Don't worry I'll find a way to work around that" I said still smiling. He was silent. "Please Jerome" I begged getting on my knees "and you know I never get on my knees especially on concrete so please say yes so I can get up because I am in a lot of pain" I screamed. "Fine" he smiled and gave me his hand to help me up. We kissed and he put his arm around my shoulder and we continued to walk back to the house. But after no more than several metre's a shot from a gun was heard and someone fell to the ground.

**Oh big big cliffy who was it that fell and who's fault is it? Leave your answers if you like in a review please review. Oh and did you know why I used the song Titanium? Because Jerome was trying to prove he was strong and Titanium is well strong! like the lyrics of the song. 5 reviews for a sequel!**


End file.
